


One Example

by mithrel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blanket Permission, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s05e22 Swan Song, Gen, Podfic Welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-27
Updated: 2010-06-27
Packaged: 2017-11-11 18:09:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/481369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithrel/pseuds/mithrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer realizes he was wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Example

Lucifer falls, and as he falls he realizes he was wrong. He’d thought humans were weak, imperfect, flawed, and they were. But he’d been in Sam Winchester’s head, and there hadn’t only been anger, hatred, violence.

Lucifer remembers the look on Dean’s face when he was assaulting him. He didn’t care about his own pain; all he cared about was the fact that his brother knew he didn’t blame him.

He remembers the rush of memories that allowed Sam to wrest control from him. He’d wanted Sam angry, as angry as possible, since mindless rage made him vulnerable. It was much easier to manipulate an enemy who was focused only on causing pain to the one who’d hurt him and not paying attention to anything else.

He’d never thought that Sam would be strong enough to take back control from him, but the combination of seeing his brother in pain and remembering happier times had allowed him to.

And then he’d sacrificed himself, willingly, so that his brother and the rest of the world could live. The part of Lucifer that hasn’t been corrupted by Hell can appreciate that, even identify with it; it was when he’d been forced to kill Gabriel that he realized he didn’t want victory at the expense of his family, which was why he’d tried to persuade Michael not to fight.

As the cage closes around him, he realizes that humanity has its shortcomings, but if Sam and his brother are anything to go by, they’re far closer to angels than he’d supposed.


End file.
